Simply Complicated Lives
by AllIEvrWantedWuzU
Summary: Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas go on a simple camping trip, but vacations are never simple for these friends. Meeting new dangers and evils on life's long road of worry, doubt, and fear can drive any on to utter pain and agony, and sometimes even dea
1. Chapter One

Title: Simply Complicated Lives.

Chapter One: Camping is for the Best of Friends...

Summary: Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas go on a simple camping trip, but vacations are never simple for these friends. Meeting new dangers and evils on life's long road of worry, doubt, and fear can drive any on to utter pain and agony, and sometimes even death.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters of the book or movie, nor do I own the merchandise it has provided. Those belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien estate.

XoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoX

"Estel, stop your pouting, honestly you will step on that lip if you don't watch it."

The human stared at his older brother, Elladan was really getting on his nerves. "Next time I'll pour icy water on your head to awaken you and see how well you like it."

Legolas and Elladan laughed but Elrohir frowned. "You did what? It's the middle of August! Are you crazy?!?" the younger twin exclaimed before rushing to Estel's side.

"He'll be allright Elrohir... it's not that cool outside." Elladan replied watching his twin check out the human.

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "Of course not, to an elf! You can't feel the cold Dan." Elrohir quickly gathered his brother's cloak and pulled a dry shirt out of Estel's saddle bag and quickly took Estel's damp one, tossing it to the side as if it were a disease and thrusting the dry clothes at him.

"Elrohir, I'm fine, honestly... thank you for the clothes." Estel said, putting on the elven tunic of his brother.

Elrohir nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. He scowled at his elder brother, "Never again you do that to him in the fall you understand?"

"Yes ada, I apologize." Elladan chuckled slightly before receiving another glare from his younger twin.

Legolas folded his arms, "Well now that that is settled, what should we do now?"

"Breakfast has been prepared while you all have been out doing your little pranks on Estel." Elrohir thrust warm wooden bowls of porridge at his companions before begining to clean up around the camp site.

Elladan watched his brothers skilled and quick movements, almost as if he was cleaning up camp for the last time. "What are you doing? Won't you join us for our meal? Atleast sit by the warm fire."

"I've already eaten, and I believe I will get this ready so we can leave after you are finished." Elrohir replied, not taking his eyes off of the bed roll he was fastening.

Legolas and Elladan exchanged quick looks before they finished their morning meal.

"Well Elrohir, you've prepared us another fine morning meal." Legolas commented on his friend's fine cooking skills before offering to clean the dishes from the morning's feast.

Elrohir took him up on the offer as his eldest twin helped him finish packing their things, Estel going with Legolas.

Soon the group was on the road again, traveling through the open pastures a few miles out of Imladris.

XoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoX

The night had dawned early that evening, and the group had found a little shelter in the trees, once used by the Pehedril one of their many scouting trips.

"It does get chilly in the afternoon doesn't it?" Estel asked looking at Legolas.

The blonde archer nodded in response, "Yes it does... but the fire is indeed inviting."

"It is." Elladan replied.

The group had settled around a camp fire, warm and welcoming, with some freshly cooked rabbit-stew and bread from the cook's pantry.

They shared their meal that was fit for a king underneath the stars, reminising on past experiences with one another as they laughed at eachothers memories.

TBC

XoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoX

A/n: Thanks for readin, I hope you enjoy :) Please review :) I'd love it!!!!

()-Kimberly-()


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Simply Complicated Lives.

Summary: Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas go on a simple camping trip, but vacations are never simple for these friends. Meeting new dangers and evils on life's long road of worry, doubt, and fear can drive any on to utter pain and agony, and sometimes even death.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters of the book or movie, nor do I own the merchandise it has provided. Those belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien estate.

XoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoX

Chapter Two: ...Not For Enemies

XoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoX

"What is it that you think your doing?"

Elrohir looked up at his twin, "Shhh." he whispered.

"What is it?" Legolas asked leaning close to the twins before Elrohir put a hand up to silence him.

Estel looked at them confused before he knelt beside his friend. "Legolas what is it."

"Shhh!"

He frowned but tried to look where Elrohir was staring. Lining up his eyesight with that of his brother's Estel gasped in shock. "Orcs."

XoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoXXoxoX

Elladan looked down at Elrohir. Concern growing at the battle that was sure to come welled up in him. "How long have they been here?"

"Long enough." Elrohir replied. "They know we're here, they are atleast five minutes away now."

Legolas put his hand on his long elven blade, un-sheathing it. "Ready yourselves... how many are there Elrohir?"

"From what I could tell... forty of them." Elrohir replied.

Estel's eyes widened but he tried to bite down his panic, "So, we just... attack them?"

"Keep to the strategy we taught you Estel and you'll be fine." Elrohir whispered. "Get your weapons, ready yourself for a fight."

Elladan watched his brother silently tredge to where his weapons lay, "Legolas... Elrohir and I will fight around you and Estel... try to keep the blunt of them away from him."

"So our usual line up isn't applying this time?" Legolas asked when Estel returned.

Elrohir shook his head, the usual back-to-back-to-back triangle they formed would not be good enough now. "I will go out first, Elladan can get what get past me, then you what get past him, Estel you take what get past Legolas."

"If we get close together, than we go back-to-back-to-back-to-back combat, understood?" Elladan asked, receiving nods from his brothers and friend he sighed. "Head out then. Elrohir, be careful."

Elrohir nodded before standing and walking out into open.

"Look, a lone elfie... perhaps he's out to fight us?" the orc asked.

Elrohir swallowed down his panic and fear, putting a grim line on his face, "I don't think you should underestimate me quite yet."

From behind the elf came the rest of the group and the battle began...

TBC


End file.
